parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy in Wonderland
Cast: *Alice - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Alice's Sister - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dinah - Cappy (Hamtaro) *White Rabbit - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Doorknob - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Dodo - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Walrus - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Carpenter - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Bill the Lizard - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Caterpillar - Steven (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Cheshire Cat - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mad Hatter - Peri (Spliced) *March Hare - Entree (Spliced) *Dormouse - Fuzzy Snugums (Spliced) *Queen of Hearts - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *King of Hearts - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rose - Tia (Webkinz) *Iris - Cera (Webkinz) *Daisy - Foxy (Webkinz) *Pansies - Annette, Danielle and Collette (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Tulips - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Larkspurs - Victoria (Zip Zip) *Violets - Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) *Lilies - Eugenie and Susie (Zip Zip) *Daisies - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's pride) *Lilac - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *(unknown flower) - Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Other Flowers - Various Wild Animals *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) *Bird in Tree - Jewel (Rio) *Card Painters - Bunnicula, Chester and Harold (Bunnicula) *Marching Cards - Various Animals Scenes: #Opening Credits #Judy is Bored/"In a World of My Own" #The Run of the Snake (I'm Late) #Judy Meets Streaky/The Bottle on the Table #The Arrival Of Judy (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) #Judy meets Pogoriki and Chikoriki ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") #The Elephant and the Rabbit #Old Father William #A Mouse Detective with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" #Judy Meets Steven/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" #More Ups and Downs for Judy #Judy Meets the Cheshire Panther Cub/"Twas Brilling" #The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Snake Arrives Again) #The Tulgey Wood #Judy Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Madame Mousey, the Queen of Hearts #The Cheshire Panther Cub Appears Yet Again #Judy's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Judy's Flight (Pink Elephants on Parade)/The Finale #End Credits (I Wanna Be Like You) Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Zootopia (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Gogoriki (2003-2008) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Spliced (2009-2010) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Gone Nutty (2002) *No Time for Nuts (2006) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Partly Cloudy (2009) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Simpsons (1989-) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Bunnicula (2016-) *Noah's Ark (2007) *Dinosaur (2000) *Peter Rabbit (2018) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Leo's Story (2006) *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Dug's Special Mission (2009) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Zambezia (2013) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Balto 1 (1995) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Gallery: Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Alice Chloe (T.S.L.o.P).png|Chloe as Alice's Sisters Cappy.gif|Cappy as Dinah Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as the White Rabbit Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as the Doorknob Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as the Dodo Pogoriki.png|Pogoriki Chikoriki.gif|and Chikoriki as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as the Walrus Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as the Carpenter The-Great-Mouse-Detective Basil-Detective-Outfit.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Bill the Lizard Steven (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Steven as the Caterpillar Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as the Cheshire Cat Peri.png|Peri as the Mad Hatter Entree.png|Entree as the March Hare Fuzzy Snuggums.png|Fuzzy Snugums as the Dormouse Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as the Queen of Hearts TIBBS.png|Sergeant Tibbs as the King of Hearts Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs